villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Table of Contents
Since the Time-Line doesn't really help with telling the order of the actual stories very well, I have decided to create a "Table of Contents" to chronologically list the order of our stories. NOTES: *I will remove these notes from the top of this page once the Table of Contents is set in stone. *The Apocalypse (which consists of the new Omniwar) is the transition from Book II to Book III. New Kids On The Block, starting in Book II, will likely continue into Book III. *The Phoenix Laboratory Incident happens about 1000 years after Arbiter's Tale: Young Blood *I have placed all of the Betwixt stories in Book I, but I really have no idea where they should go. *Many of the Book I stories are on the other wiki. I'd like to either bring them over or rewrite them. *The Voice's original story (Where he attacks the Dramon planet) was originally called "The Voice". Due to page-linking issues, I called it "Attack of the Voice" in the Contents. *...after extensive research... I did my best... IF ANY OF YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF INPUT TO MAKE, LIKE IF I SCREWED UP IN PLACING ONE OF YOUR STORIES CORRECTLY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT TO NOTIFY ME ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE. THANKS! Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 12:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. YES, I KNOW THE TABLE OF CONTENTS IS STILL INCOMPLETE. I'M WORKING ON IT. ---- ---- Prologue #The Fall #Irreconcilable #Life Through Death #Arbiter's Tale: Young Blood #Genocide of a Peaceful Race #Innocents #King of Kings #Toy Soldiers #Divine Origins #*Birth of the Divine Machine #*Two Lives #The Phoenix Laboratory Incident #Malignant Book I #Judge and Executioner (START OF BOOK I) #Total Control #The Twilight War #Jack of Hearts #Rebirth #The Fall of Avalon #The Final Chapter #Flipside #Attack of The Voice #Dark Mirror #Brother's Keeper #The Last Eclipse #Tricks and Puzzles #Burger Wars #Pages of Fate #Bad Taste #Children At Play #Seven: Pain of Failure #Origins: Freedom-Striker #Kindle:- Nightfall Book II #Warcry (START OF BOOK II) #Strays #Dusk #Corruption #The Divine Machine Stirs #The Long Walk #Conquest of Darkness #Court Of The Red Queen #Hell's Broken Angel #Ruichi and Nebula: Feelings #Destroyer #The Gate of Genesis #Operation: SIM #The Traitor's Punishment #The Phoenix Enigma #Joy and Sorrow #End Of Days #Endgame #Supernova #The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 #The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 #Mission of Mayhem #Reflections #Monsters #Crash and Burn #Love is Human... #The Unluckiest Number #Return to Order #The Last Resort #Trials of Purgatory #Omniwar (END OF BOOK II) Book III #Judgement Day #Coming of The Winter King #Rise of the Phoenix #Message In A Bottle Sometime Later... (THESE STORIES ARE TO BE PLACED IN THE TABLE OF CONTENTS ONCE THE TIMELINE HAS REACHED THE POINT WHERE THE STORY TAKES PLACE.) #A Shattered Youth In the Distant Future... #The Wizard (Storyarc) #Brave New World Non-Canon/Alternate Timeline Events (THESE STORIES ARE NOT A PART OF THE MAINSTREAM TIMELINE.) *Cry Freedom - Alternate Timeline event after Warcry *Destiny - Non-Canon Alternate Timeline event in the middle of Book II *Omniwar (Non-Canon) Category:Important